Rising
by redex
Summary: ShunNanaoJyuu. He may be a drunk irrisponsable womanizer, but he's what she's been looking for.


_**Rising**_

It had been one of those nights. A night for gentle lovemaking; the moon had been up and bright, just warm enough to leave the porch door open to let the scent of the forget-me-nots come in on the breeze. Shunsui had been extra gentle becuase of his recent coughing, and he had been carried over the crest of his orgasm without a single painful hitch in breath.

But now, as he rested his head on his snoring partner, he felt the familiar clenching in his chest and doubled over, heaving for breath. The burning in his lungs brought tears to his eyes as the harsh noise filled the formerly quiet room and his hands clenched convulsively on both their chests. He vaguely heard his other half's low, worried voice, but couldn't make out the words as he pressed his face into a familiar shoulder to anchor him as the rest of his body shook.

There was a rustle of cloth and they were gone.

---

"Where's Unohana!"

Showing her usual scary efficiency at showing up at places of trouble, the 4th division's captain appeared before her colleague looking unruffled. However, all scary teasing evaporated as she saw the frantic worry in the large man's eyes and heard the rasping wetness of her eternal patient's cough.

"Just bring Ukitake-taishou in here, won't you, Kyuraku-taishou?"

---

It would have been a funny view - Kyuraku Shunsui in only his pink flowered haori - if it weren't for the plae body lying in the hospital bed beside him coughing up blood and clinging to his hand.

As Ise Nanao stood outside the doorway, debating whether to interupt to offer the taishou some coffee as per he usual job, Unohana silently stepped up behind her, startling her into a blush.

Her stuttering explination was interrupted by a quiet and calm voice that could cut through a gathering of 11th Division thugs.

"I think Kyuraku-taishou will be fine for now, Ise-san. Thank you for your diligence."

Watching the doctor sweep into the room and say a few words to the rugged looking captain before resting her hands carefully on the quivering chest of the victim, Nanao felt a twinge of sympathy, or at least, pity.

---

The quiet peace that eminated from him was what eventually lead her to visit that room every day. After the first few painful days where the serious care ward was tense and quiet (even more than usual), the pale taishou slept and his large guardian relaxed somewhat, his grip on the long, pale fingers loosening.

Unohana-san, with her usual calm efficiency, had drained the fluid from Ukitake's lungs and had started on repairing the torn lining of his throat and finding the cause of the rupture.

Ise Nanao had very little head for this kind of thing. It was not that she couldn't fight that had lead her to the 4th - in fact, she was sure she could crush any of those undiciplined 11th idiots if she wanted to. She just didn't enjoy it. But she wasn't any good with people either, so she was starting to feel uncomfortable being the paper lady of her division. She would never make higher than fifth chair only doing paperwork, although paperwork had served her well in not throwing up or spewing blood on her.

After watching this kind and careful man wait for a full week, barely eating, not sleeping, and constantly with a look of worry on his face for his lover, Nanao found herself drawn to him. She had heard the stories, of course. He had graduated the year she had entered the new acadamy, with the higest honor from Yamamoto-san: a captaincy. She had heard he was a womaniser and a drunk and not believed it, but when she finally made her mind up enough to go and visit her current taishou one night she was surprised by an agreement, and then an addition:

"He is one of the wisest people in serieitei and one of the most loyal, as you have probably discerned. Kyuraku-taishou is a very good captain and I think it would be a wise decicion for you to transfer into his division, as much as I will regret the loss of your organisation skills."

Ise Nanao could only bow in thanks to her captain and walk slowly back to her shared room.

---

"So, this is the new transfer, eh?"

The booming, enthusiastic voice preceeded her new captain, giving her enough time to school her features into calm before the door slid open and he was there.

She couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot better cheerful, like this. And then she realised that he was a little drunk. Giving an internal sigh, she reminded herself of Unohana-san's recommendation and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for accepting me into your division, Kyuraku-taishou. I will work hard so please treat me gently."

It was not only the giant hand that dropped onto her head that made her feel like she was going to fall over - his reitsu flashed out for a brief moment, unconcieled, and it was iamazing/i. She had never felt an aura so strong.

Or it could have just been the perfume he was wearing.

But the voice that called her back to the present was low and melodious, the exuberance of before simmering down to a barely-contained pleasure.

"You'll do fine."

He had tucked his arms into the sleeves of his coat and was already turning towards teh door again after giving her a soft, approving look.

"Come, fukitaishou! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and sake to be drunk!"

Ise froze. Fukitaishou. He couldn't mean her, could he? She had just transfered, and she had only been 6th seat in Unohana's division! Impossible.

But when he was halfway out of the room he turned and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips.

"What's wrong, Nanao-chan? Aren't you comming? I need someone to carry Ukitake-taishou's groceries!"

Blinking at him in disbelief, she answered automatically: "Of course, sir. Please forgive me."

And all she could do was follow after.


End file.
